


Waking up

by differentjasper



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Morning Cuddles, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, but especially flug, honestly these poly dorks need more love, i know the title isn't that creative but i'm coming up with this on the fly ok don't judge me, i mean i wrote the fic with a purpose just... the title. a good one eludes me, polyhats, that dude needs to sleep, that's it that's my ship name for them now, they're all sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: Flug just finished a huge project just before deadline, and he's probably slept for a good chunk of time. What's he going to wake up to?





	Waking up

Flug slowly awoke, feeling surprisingly rested for someone who had been jittering on caffeine the entire day before, trying to finish a deadline. Had he really slept long enough for it to get out of his system…?

He realized there was something very heavy on top of him, and something very soft under his hand. He decided to pet the soft thing, liking the texture.

Said soft thing made snuffling noises, like some terrifying (yet adorable) beast was waking. 505's head came up from under Flug's bed, nuzzling his face for a moment, and then ducking back down sleepily. Flug continued to absentmindedly pet 505's fur, now wondering what in the WORLD could be the heavy thing, since 505 was usually the one who climbed on top of him.

He turned his head just enough to get a strands of green hair in his nose, mouth, and ear. He sneezed immediately, trying to get the hair out of his face.

He succeeded, and now had a clear view of Demencia, sitting on top of him and something else, snoring. Her signature hoodie wasn't on her, nor was her hair in its usual ponytail, explaining the fact that it was EVERYWHERE. She clung to Flug as best she could, despite the seeming obstacle attached to his other side.

Flug couldn't turn his head so far as that, but by shifting a little, he could hear the voice grumble and the arms hold him tighter, and he knew it was Blackhat. Flug smiled as he heard curses and complaints in multiple languages under Blackhat's breath, the feeling of it brushing over his paper bag just above his ear nearly making him giggle.

He realized Demencia was clinging to Flug with her top half, and was draped over Blackhat otherwise. She occasionally twitched in her sleep, disturbing Blackhat slightly, causing him to start making grumbly noises before falling back to deep sleep. This in turn shifted Flug, who's hand had fallen off onto 505 after an hour or so of this. 505 grumbled a little bit at the sudden movements after Flug's hand had fallen, apparently, but good-naturedly, as the bear always would.

Flug smiled at nothing, as everyone around him slept. So that was why 505 was on the floor… he must have realized he would have squished all three of them if he had tried to squeeze in on the cuddle pile, settling instead for being just next to Flug's twin sized bed. It seemed like a decent compromise.

Flug slowly started moving back towards sleep, despite not being particularly tired. He decided he didn't want to disturb anyone else in his bed quite yet.

\---

Soon after Flug awoke a second time, he realized that Blackhat was already half-awake, and purring. Demencia had woken up far earlier, and was giggling as she filmed the sight with Cambot and her own phone. 505 had vanished, apparently to make breakfast for all three of them.

Flug might have a hard job sometimes, but… it was always nice when these moments happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make something super fluffy and cute ok. I might come back and edit this if it seems neccesary.  
> Help me. I've fallen for this show far too fast XD


End file.
